With the development of a communication technology, the research on a 5th Generation (5G) has been conducted. The radio access of the 5G is referred to as New Radio (NR). Since a frequency band adopted in the 5G NR is higher than a frequency band adopted in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the path loss of radio signal transmission is increased and the coverage of a radio signal becomes small. In a 5G system, a beam is formed via a multi-antenna system of a base station by using a beamforming technology, thereby improving the gain of the radio signal and compensating for the path loss.
In the 5G NR system, a common channel and a common signal cover the whole cell in a multi-beam scanning manner, so that User Equipment (UE) in the cell can receive the common channel and the common signal. Moreover, the 5G NR supports a wideband carrier, but due to limitation of UE capability, the UE can support a maximum bandwidth less than a bandwidth supported by a network system. Therefore, in the 5G NR system, the wideband carrier of the network system is further configured to a plurality of BandWidthParts (BWPs).
For a paging process of the UE, under an environment of the multi-beam scanning as well as the bandwidth of network system configured into a plurality of BWPs, how the UE can accurately receive a paging message is a problem that needs to be solved.